


It's Not Love

by HavocRoyale



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, I love them okay...., I'm sorry for writing something so straight for Valentine's Day, Making Out, Valentine's Day, and with Regina as well, but listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocRoyale/pseuds/HavocRoyale
Summary: “Shane….you didn’t have to buy me stuff just because it’s Valentine’s Day.”He stumbled a little on his words, his free hand running through his hair, “Ah, yeah, well...I did anyways...cause I wanted to and stuff…”She just stood up on her tiptoes, a hand on his shoulder to balance herself, and kissed the corner of his mouth, “Thank you. "





	It's Not Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is straight and that it includes Regina and that this is the ONLY valentine's day thing I finished on time, but also I'm soft for them so like I'm not THAT sorry

 Shane is pacing around the end of his bed, his nerves feel like they're on fire. He doesn’t get nervous, he knows it’s stupid, he  _ never _ gets nervous. But every loop facing the door, he’s staring at a bouquet of roses (cliche) and a pink stuffed rabbit (not as cliche, but still cliche.) He’s not even sure he’s going to do this yet, he really should have waited on buying that stuff until he knew he was going to follow through...even if it was already Valentine’s Day. And six pm. And he was dressed. And somehow he still didn’t know.

 He mentally slaps himself, he’s already bought the flowers and toy, he needs to just get over it and go. It’s not like it will kill him….although he feels like a rejection might kill some part of him.

_ It’s not going to kill him. _

 He thinks back to what Janis has said time and time again since 8th grade, the world doesn’t end, it just  _ feels _ like it does. He’ll be fine, even if it hurts like hell. 

 Shane slips on his beat up sneakers and stuffs his keys into his pocket. Grabbing the bouquet and stuffed toy on his way out, he only pauses and comes back into the house to grab his lucky scarf. It’s not terribly cold out tonight, but it’ll likely be colder on his way back. He was thankful Regina didn’t live drastically far, he struggled with directions enough that even walking the two blocks to her house was dangerous.

 He stopped in front of the front door to her house. He could still turn back, forget about this, he already waited until after school to do it. For all he knows she has a valentine already….except he knows she doesn’t have one. She hasn’t stopped complaining about  _ not _ having one this year since halfway through January.

 His phone buzzed in his pocket, after some awkward shuffling around to keep the gifts in his arms  _ and _ pull his phone out, he can see it’s a message from Regina herself.

**[Honeybee:]** Please tell me I’m not the only one without a date tonight. :(

 He knew it didn’t mean anything, he was always her fallback. Her safety net. Shane was just a good friend who was  _ really _ good at filling the loneliness in when she needed it. But his heart still swelled with pride, asking for help wasn’t Regina’s strong suit, but she’d still never seem having an issue going to him when she needed help.

**[Simba:]** nah, ur not alone   
**[Simba:]** im actually at your doorstep already lol

 Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. She might think he’s assuming she’d ask him over and turn him down to show him his place or something.

**[Honeybee:]** You know me so well. You know where the key is, babe. ;)

 Hopefully he won’t be red as a tomato once he’s face to face with her. He shoves his phone back into his pocket and pulls the key out from its hiding place behind the (fake) doorbell. Sliding it into one of his pockets as he walks in. Of course, Mrs.George is sitting on the couch, folding laundry and watching soaps.

 “Oh! Shane! Regina didn’t tell me you were coming over, today!” She wasted no time getting up and walking over to him, dragging him into a tight hug. It was kind of awkward, he couldn’t hug her back, he was try to hold the flowers and rabbit out of the way so they wouldn’t get crushed.

 “Yeah, it was kind of...last minute.”

 She bats him on the shoulder playfully, “Please! As if! I may be a mom, but I’m not blind! Do you kids need any condoms or anything?”

_ Oh my god. He will never get used to how blunt and open she is. _

 “N-No. I...have some already,” He chuckles nervously and Mrs.George just grins wide, “I knew I liked you for a reason! Not get on up there, loverboy!”

 Ignoring whatever Mrs.George yells after him, Shane makes his way up the stairs and down the winding hallways. Technically, he wasn’t lying when he said he  _ had _ condoms, but he really didn’t expect them to get any use tonight. Part of him is pretty sure Regina’s bored of sleeping with him again, she’s probably hooking up with other guys instead when she wants to.

 Which is fine! They aren’t an item, they’re never an item, he’s just good at being a placeholder boyfriend. He’s a good-looking guy and he’s kind and he’s good at sex. But he was absolutely not  _ actual _ boyfriend material…

_ If he was, he thinks that maybe they would have dated already by now.  _ Regina’s always been pretty clear that whatever it is between them, it’s a no-strings-attached and I’m lonely-&-bored-help-me kind of relationship. _ It’s not his fault that somehow he managed to forget that somehow somewhere along the way. _

 He knocks on Regina’s door when he approaches, she answers the door quicker than he was anticipating.

 She’s smiling up at him and it’s a genuine smile, not like the ones she hands out like lottery tickets to the students at Northshore. And she’s not wearing any makeup, she’s dressed in some grey sweatpants and some kind of band shirt he thinks? He’s not sure but it doesn’t really matter, what matters is he was right to assume she wouldn’t want to go out tonight.

_ She’s so beautiful and he thinks he’s never felt like this before. Never so warm and content and just...so in love. _

 Again, he mentally slaps himself. This isn’t love to her, so it’s not love to him.

 “You’re a lifesaver, Shane,” She quickly pulls him into a hug and unlike earlier with her mom, Shane hugs back. And he hugs back tightly, and tucks his head down into her shoulder and she laughs. The same way she always does when he hasn’t shaved in awhile because his face is scratchy and it tickles apparently. When they pull apart she looks him up and down, he’s just wearing some plain joggers and a random flannel he had...oh and his scarf, “I’m glad you prepared for a night in. I really don’t want to spend hours reapplying makeup and getting dressed  _ again _ today.”

  “Oh! Are those for me?” Regina doesn’t wait for a reply before taking the roses from him, she examines them for a moment before look up at him, a sympathetic look on her face, “Shane….you didn’t have to buy me stuff just because it’s Valentine’s Day.”

 He stumbled a little on his words, his free hand running through his hair, “Ah, yeah, well...I did anyways...cause I wanted to and stuff…”

 She just stood up on her tiptoes, a hand on his shoulder to balance herself, and kissed the corner of his mouth, “Thank you. I’m gonna go get a vase for these, my laptop’s on my bed, you can pick what movie we watch first.”

 And with that she’s gone down the hall. Shane doesn’t waste time standing in the doorway, he takes his shoes off, setting them beside the door, and wanders across the large room. He doesn’t get too comfortable on the pink bed when he sits down. He knows Regina’s likely going to make him re-adjust once she comes back so she can be comfortable too. It took him all of two seconds to find a movie, Remember the Titans, the same movie he  _ always _ picks. But this left him with time before Regina got back, so he laid back and pulled his phone out.

 He knows he felt it go off once or twice between the front door and now...he’s got messages from Tyler. Of course.

**[SevenAteNine:]** you busy tonight? I got the new smash bros game!!

**[SevenAteNine:]** you’re with Regina, aren’t you? :/

_ Of course. _

**[Good Omans:]** srry

**[SevenAteNine:]** dude, I love you but when are you going to get over her? you follow her every beck and call like a dog

**[Good Omans:]** we’re not talking abt this right now, ty   
**[Good Omans:]** i think she’s coming back up, i’ll txt you later

**[SevenAteNine:]** I won’t count on it

 Shane sighed, Tyler may be one of his best friends, but the guy was so dramatic sometimes. He’d  _ definitely _ text him later now, if not for any other reason than to prove him wrong.

__ Much how he expected, Regina came back in quickly, holding a presumably expensive vase in her hands with the roses in it in one hand and a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. She wandered around the room a bit, setting the vase down on a dresser and picking up and moving random small things around that he couldn’t identify. Now that he could really think on it, she actually seemed really chipper. 

 Eventually she rounds the bed and sits beside him after placing the strawberries on the nighstand, and pulls the laptop to face her and see what he picked, “Really? Remember the Titans again?”

 “Well, duh.”

 She didn’t say anything else or even just change the movie, she just settled up against Shane on the bed. He turned the bedside lamp off and wrapped an arm around her, she rested her head on his shoulder, “You’re awfully chipper for a teenage girl without a date on Valentine’s Day, yunno?”

 “I have a date, what are you talking about?” She jabs him in the chest, “You’re here!”

 It takes everything in him not to laugh out loud, “Okay. Who are you and what have you done with Regina George?”

 She sits up and looks at him like she’s genuinely offended that he would say such a thing, “I’ll have you know, that if I was an imposter, you’d be dead right now.”

 “Oh, really now?”

 “Yeah, because you’re a fuckin’ snack.” He really set himself up for that one, Regina’s laughing so hard she snorts. And suddenly all her laughing stops and her hands fly up to her face., Shane pulls her hands down, “Dude, you’ve literally done that in front of me so many times, not even the mathletes could keep count. Chill.”

 She rolls her eyes and lays back down against him, but he’s not stupid. He knows she appreciated him saying that because she grabs his hand under the blanket and locks their fingers together.

_ It’s not love. Don’t think too hard on it, Oman. _

* * *

 

 Regina sighs  _ again. _ Like she does when she’s  _ bored _ and she wants someone, in this case Shane, to pay attention to her. He prides himself on not falling for it all the time. However the longer he ignores her, the more restless and attention seeking she gets. Shifting around awkwardly, sighing more dramatically and louder, throwing her head back and staring at him. And worst of all, when she gets  _ really _ bored, she’ll just tease him until he  _ can’t _ ignore her anymore.

 Running her hands through his hair, ghosting her fingers along the edge of his shirt and waistband, pressing soft kisses to his jaw and neck. It was driving him crazy, it felt like all of his nerves were on fire, and he could just  _ feel _ everything. Shane shifts around uncomfortably and takes Regina’s hand and holds it tight between them. He can see out of his peripheral her smirk. She rolls over onto her side to face him, firmly planting her other hand on his chest and looking up at him with lidded eyes.

_ Fuck. _

 He gives in because he  _ always _ gives in. He’s pretty sure it’s  _ impossible _ to say no to Regina, at least for him it is. 

 When he kisses her, she tastes like white chocolate and strawberries and she smiles into the kiss.  _ She won. _ Regina wastes no time throwing her leg over him to straddle him, hands coming up to hold his face. His hands are on her waist, under her shirt already because he just wants to feel, feel,  _ feel. _ She’s so soft in every way he’s not, she has are sharp points but they’re nothing like his rough edges. Her skin is smooth and soft where he has calluses and rough patches, and she’s gentle with him in a way she isn’t with anyone else. Or not anyone else in front of him at least. But it hurts thinking she might be like this with anyone else.

 He tries not to dwell on that. He’s not in love with her and she’s not in love with him, she can do whatever with whoever she wants.

 She starts straying away from his lips, kissing along his jaw and down his neck. Shane knows it’s pointless to, but he tries not to give her the satisfaction of his reactions. He  _ used _ to be good at that, but something about Regina renders him practically hopeless when it comes to hiding.  _ It’s not love. _ She bites down on the spot where his shoulder and neck meet at the same time as she rolls her hips and grinds down on him and he can’t  _ not _ react to that. He feels her smile against his neck when a soft moan escapes him. There’s definitely going to be a mark there and there’s probably more where that came from, but he can’t be bothered to care much.

 Then she’s tugging at his shirt, coaxing him to roll them over so he’s on top. A false transfer of power, she might be laying under him but she’s still going to be the one leading. Once they’re settled, she taps on his chest, light but firm, and pulls away, “Shirt. Off.  _ Now.” _

 He lets out a whine, he  _ really _ doesn’t want to have to take his hands off of her. He doesn’t want to let go, Shane tries to move back in and go back to kissing but Regina stops him in his tracks, “Please, baby?”

 He groans and sits up, pulling his shirt off quickly. He’s barely done taking it off when his hands are back on her. One goes back under her shirt, grip tight on her waist and the other slides around to grab her ass and pull her closer and he hears her sigh and her nails dig into his shoulders. Regina laughs when he starts kissing her neck, his stubble definitely tickling her.

 Shane starts pushing her shirt up, trailing kisses down her neck and chest. She moved her hands, tangling them in his hair and trying desperately to make him go lower. But this was something he wasn’t budging on, she wasn’t gonna take this away from him. All her soft gasps and soft moans, the way she squirmed and grinded against him...he loved this. He loved how she sounded and felt and he loved how she looked and kissing her like this and-  _ it’s not love. _

This isn’t love to her. It’s not love to her, so it won’t be love to him. It doesn’t mean anything more than what it is in the moment. 

_  It’s not love and...and Regina just said something. _

 She said something and Shane only half heard her because he was so focused on  _ not _ being in love and he doesn’t know what she said but if it’s anything like what it sounded like…He looks up at her; her face is red and flustered, pupils blown wide, her lips are wet and parted and...she looks  _ scared. _

 “What?”

 He feels her tense up under him and in his hands when he speaks up. She’s not answering him either. He slides back up slow and deliberately, they never break eye contact and it’s so intense that Shane kind of feels like the action alone might make him combust. He cups her face in one of his hands and pulls her in for a kiss. It’s slow and deep and  _ soft _ and everything their kisses never are and he can  _ feel _ the fireworks in his chest exploding. They kiss for so long that, at some point, he realizes this is probably the longest they’ve kissed without being in the middle of pulling clothes off of each other.

 When they part, Regina’s just staring up at him with a softness in her eyes he doesn’t see often. She still looks scared. He smiles as softly as he can, suddenly self-conscious about the gap in his teeth, “I love you…”

_ Maybe it’s not love to her. But he’s tired of pretending it isn’t to him. _

 At first it seems like she doesn’t react, if her face changes any, it’s minuscule and quick shifts that he doesn’t catch. But after some tense silence, she brings one hand up to cup his cheek, a soft smile mirroring his on her lips.

 “I think I love you too, Shane…”

**Author's Note:**

> WHEEZE only like 5 people will have even read this but it's okay, I love it and I love them


End file.
